


Ill Met, Because, Moonlight

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny + Chin + Kono, they show up at the station wearing vampire fangs, & Steve doesn't even have to ask - he KNOWS they've somehow gotten ahold of that goddamn Moonlight show with his actor doppelgänger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Met, Because, Moonlight

Steve blinks, momentarily startled at Kono's fangs, but when Chin appears behind him and says "I vant to bite your neckkk!" he sighs. They'd obviously seen that damn vampire show where the actor playing the lead happens to look like him – Steve thinks he's better built than Mick and without the long hair he doesn't really think the resemblance is remarkable (and, for the record, he'd be much less whiny vampire).  
"Very funny guys," he says and then Danny jumps out from behind the desk dressed in a cape with his hair slicked back and his own fangs in and he looks ridiculous, yet suddenly Steve finds vampires much more erotic and begins fantasising about a love bite…


End file.
